Homo Homini Lupus Est
by DramioneInLove
Summary: Attaquée par les soldats mystérieux d'un sbire de Voldemort si terrifiant que même les Forces du Mal n'osent l'évoquer, Hermione Granger devient loup-garou. Chassée par l'Ordre comme par celui qui a commandité sa transformation, elle n'a pas d'autre choix que de rejoindre la meute de Résistants d'un de ses semblables aux yeux orage...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, et voici une nouvelle fic qui fait partie des documents que je trie encore et toujours. N'étant pas totalement finie, je l'ai révisée un peu et je suis en train de la finir. Tant qu'on y est, le chapitre suivant des Agneaux Crient Toujours est presque terminée.**

**Le titre signifie bien évidemment "l'homme est un loup pour l'homme". Cela me paraissait idéal pour une histoire de loups-garous dont voici le prologue.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**...**

_Douleur_.

Non, ce n'était pas exactement vrai. Avant la douleur, il y avait eu autre chose. Quelque chose de plus vif, de plus marquant, de plus inévitable. Avant la douleur, il y avait eu la panique.

_Peur_.

C'était une nuit fraîche, et l'herbe se crispait sous ses pas. Elle savait que ce n'était pas prudent de sortir seule, de jour ou de nuit, spécialement pour aller cueillir des herbes à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, mais aux temps difficiles, mesures désespérées. Poudlard était le dernier bastion qui prétendait résister aux Forces du Mal- et encore, la notion était aisément discutable. Car ils étaient là, _parmi eux_. Tout le monde savait qu'il y avait des traîtres parmi eux, mais personne n'aurait su dire qui avec exactitude. La puissante école de magie ne devait sa pseudo-survie qu'à l'ancienne et irréfutable force magique qui coulait dans ses veines de pierre et de mortier. Lorsque Voldemort et ses fidèles, redoutables sbires, les Mangemorts, avaient pris possession du Ministère, les quelques misérables centaines de sorciers qui ne voulaient ou ne pouvaient entrer dans les catégories bien définies du nouveau règne s'étaient rués sur le château que d'autres, affolés, quittaient au même moment, afin de se cacher loin de là. Minerva McGonagall assurait la tête de Poudlard avec rigueur, mais même elle ne pouvait rien contre la méfiance généralisée de ses rangs, d'autant que la moitié des habitants actuels du château n'étaient que des enfants, dont certains encore au sein de leur mère. Les cours n'étaient plus dispensés, mais la Résistance s'organisait comme elle pouvait.

En l'absence de l'énigmatique professeur Rogue, qui avait jugé bon de dévoiler ses véritables alliances et de rejoindre les côtés de son tout-puissant maître, une jeune femme, nommée Isabel Sharpwood, avait entrepris de faire des donjons son royaume. Sharpwood était spécialiste des potions, et l'une des meilleures de son domaine, donc il paraissait tout naturel que la place lui incombe.

Cependant, les nombreuses et presque quotidiennes batailles entre Mangemorts et Résistants appelaient à la fabrication en masse de potions, dont certaines étaient très rares, que ce soit pour l'attaque ou pour l'infirmerie, et les ingrédients n'étant plus disponibles sur un certain marché qui ne fournissait plus le Royaume-Uni, il fallait que des volontaires aillent chercher ce qui manquait.

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi Hermione Granger se trouvait aux abords de la Forêt Interdite un soir glacial, d'un noir d'encre, au mois de novembre.

Oui, c'était idiot de venir seule, mais tout le monde était occupé. Ceux qui avaient été de garde la veille dormaient, épuisés, à la suite de tours de surveillance les laissant parfois éveillés et attentifs durant une soixantaine d'heures. D'autres travaillaient, préparaient, luttaient. Harry était, elle le savait, avec le professeur McGonagall à l'heure qu'il était, sans doute occupés à mettre un quelconque plan d'attaque en place. Ron devait être au lit, ayant veillé sur les murailles d'enceinte durant soixante-douze heures montre en main. Ginny était à l'infirmerie, ayant été légèrement blessée dans une explosion provoquée par les Mangemorts sur le mur est le matin même. Neville et Luna étaient en mission secrète hors de Poudlard.

Hermione soupira et posa sa besace à ses côtés, comptant les épaisses tiges brunâtres coiffées de touffes d'herbe blanche qui représentaient parfaitement le _Cotyledonis Magica_, une variante peu chère et moins efficace aux écailles de dragon dans les potions acides, mais Poudlard n'avait plus les moyens de se montrer indécis. Le problème majeur du _Cotyledonis Magica_ était qu'il fallait le couper entre minuit et une heure du matin: après cette heure précise, la plante se rétractait dans le sol, et il fallait attendre la nuit suivante pour qu'elle en ressorte. Attendre était un luxe qui n'était plus accessible en ces temps sombres.

La lune, fantomatique, immense et ronde comme une pièce d'argent, sortit de derrière un nuage, éclairant la petite silhouette vêtue de noir qui s'affairait aussi silencieusement que possible à l'orée des bois. Hermione était inquiète, baguette en main, tailladant rapidement et efficacement les branches nécessaires à la potion. Les fils et filles d'Aragog devenaient de moins en moins gênés ces temps-ci, et une poignée de semaines plus tôt, un Auror était parti enquêter sur un bruit suspect dans la Forêt. Après qu'il ait parcouru une cinquantaine de mètres seulement, il avait été attrapé par une Acromentule immense et laide qui avait fui, ignorant totalement les maléfices des amis de l'Auror horrifiés. Et c'était en plein jour.

La jeune femme ne prêta pas attention à la lune, jusqu'à ce que ses sens lui hurlent qu'un danger conséquent se trouvait dans son entourage immédiat.

Elle eut à peine le temps de se jeter sur le côté, retombant durement contre le sol gelé, lorsqu'une masse noire se jeta sur elle avec un grognement sordide. La créature atterrit à quelques mètres, glissant sur un tapis de feuilles mortes, lâchant un bruit sourd de frustration. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent alors que la bête tournait deux yeux jaunes et plissés vers elle.

Un loup-garou.

Hermione pointa sa baguette en avant, tentant d'empêcher son bras de trembler, et ce fut alors qu'elle la sentit.

_La peur_.

Vicieuse, avilissante, se glissant dans ses membres, les rendant incapables de répondre aux messages urgents de son cerveau. Tournoyant dans sa tête, l'aveuglant, la gênant dans sa concentration. Le maléfice au bout de sa langue mourut tandis que son cœur opérait un sursaut de frayeur.

L'animal ressemblait à un loup, tout simplement, si ce n'était quelques détails minuscules. La longueur du museau grisonnant et de la queue. La taille, légèrement plus grande qu'un loup normal. Et surtout, la musculature impressionnante. La créature leva la tête, victorieuse, laissa échapper un long cri satisfait, puis se jeta sur elle avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de rassembler ses idées.

_La douleur._

Le loup-garou l'envoya rouler par terre, et elle entendit avec une terreur pure le bruit sec d'une branche se brisant net en deux. Sa baguette. Sur le dos, à moitié assommée par le choc, elle vit à travers des yeux humides de _douleur_ et de _peur_ la figure atrocement menaçante de la créature face à elle, yeux jaunes étincelant dans le noir. La créature posa ses pattes avant sur sa poitrine, comme s'il venait déjà de tuer sa proie.

Mais il n'allait pas la tuer, et elle le savait. Il allait lui faire bien pire que cela.

-S'il vous plaît, marmonna-t-elle sans pertinence. S'il vous plaît, non...

La créature ouvrit une gueule énorme et planta ses crocs dans son épaule, perçant la peau jusqu'au sang.

Après cela, elle n'eut plus beaucoup de souvenirs. Elle se souvint qu'elle hurla de douleur tandis que la créature accentuait sa morsure. Ensuite, il lui semblait que le monstre partit, son devoir accompli. Elle demeura au sol, glacée, en larmes, tandis que déjà, la _douleur_ commençait à prendre possession d'elle. Elle pouvait sentir son sang bouillonner sous la surface de la morsure, s'étendant petit à petit au reste de son corps, tandis que son patrimoine génétique changeait à jamais, la transformant rapidement. Mais malgré la sensation qui donnait envie à Hermione de s'arracher la peau avec les ongles pour rafraîchir son sang, le pire était à venir.

Elle laissa échapper un long gémissement bas alors que l'irritation débutait, sa chair la grattant partout. Elle bondit à ses pieds, soudain exprimant le besoin de bouger, et d'un bond irréfléchi s'abrita dans la forêt devant elle, plutôt que de retourner au château. Avant d'avoir pu, néanmoins, analyser ce geste étrange, elle fut parcourue par un élan de douleur si intense qu'elle s'écroula à nouveau à genoux.

Ce fut le début de trois nuits de cauchemar.

Elle passa la nuit dans une atroce douleur, jusqu'à l'aube, tandis que la nature même de son corps semblait se réformer. À l'aube, elle parvint à se traîner à l'abri dans un tronc d'arbre vidé quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, près d'un petit point d'eau. C'était un miracle qu'elle ait survécu jusque là, malgré les monstres pouvant arpenter le bois.

Elle s'endormit quelques heures, et ne se réveilla que lorsque la lune se leva à nouveau. Ce fut la pire période: elle hurla malgré elle, poussant des cris à ameuter la forêt entière, alors que chaque os de son corps se brisait une à une pour se reformer. Sa peau était tiraillée, afin de recouvrir chaque nouvel os. La torture dura toute la nuit, et ce fut épuisée qu'elle s'endormit à nouveau, sans même avoir pu se rendre au point d'eau se désaltérer.

La dernière nuit fut cependant plus calme. Malgré cela, elle fut horrifiée de constater son corps entier se couvrir lentement d'une couche de sous-poil, puis de poils. Elle grogna alors que son nez et sa bouche se joignirent puis s'allongèrent. Elle sentit ses oreilles se rétracter, puis repousser au sommet de son crâne. C'était la dernière étape, la plus terrifiante malgré le manque de réelle souffrance, la phase finale qui dénonçait le point de non retour.

Elle s'endormit à nouveau, presque morte par manque d'hydratation et d'alimentation.

Elle put toutefois s'éveiller à nouveau à la tombée de la nuit, et attendit quelques heures, terrifiée, que quelque chose de plus se déroule. Néanmoins, cela n'arriva pas. Poussant un soupir, elle osa, pour la première fois depuis sa transformation, se regarder. Elle porta ses yeux sur ce qui avait été de petites mains blanches et fines, et qui dorénavant étaient des pattes recouvertes d'un poil cuivré et soyeux. Horrifiée, elle tenta de se lever, se trouvant cependant très près du sol, et à quatre pattes. Si elle avait pu pleurer dans son état, elle l'aurait fait, mais elle n'était plus humaine et se contenta de pousser quelques gémissements piteux, avant de ramper hors de son arbre, guettant les alentours avec une précision chirurgicale. Cela la frappa alors: elle avait hérité des atouts de sa nouvelle condition, évidemment, pas seulement des contraintes. Cela ne l'apaisa pas, cependant.

En se concentrant, elle inhala doucement, testant l'air de son nez. Elle pouvait sentir la terre froide, la végétation plutôt rare, et surtout, face à elle, l'eau. L'étang face à elle l'appelait de toutes ses forces, et l'eau, argentée sous les rayons de la lune, semblait la moquer. Elle gémit à nouveau, ses yeux scannant les environs, captant et enregistrant chaque détail, des battements d'aile d'un papillon de nuit passant à vingt mètres de là, au mouvement à peine marqué des feuilles au sommet des arbres. Elle entendait mieux aussi. En tendant l'oreille, elle pouvait entendre le grattement d'une souris à cent mètres de là.

Reniflant, Hermione rampa totalement hors de sa cachette, tentant de se lever. Ses nouvelles jambes, toutefois, ne la portaient pas. Elle était trop faible pour cela. Avant toute chose elle devait boire, sinon elle mourrait dans les heures à suivre.

Elle parvint à se traîner sur le rivage, et profita de ce que la lune éclaire le ciel à ce moment précis pour regarder son reflet.

Dans l'eau, face à elle, la fixant avec de grands yeux d'ambre au milieu d'un pelage brun cuivré, avec le ventre crème, était une louve.

Et cette louve, c'était elle, Hermione Granger.

**...**

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé? Au chapitre suivant, un tas de rencontres qui ne manqueront pas de vous plaire.**

**Etant donné que cette histoire est presque terminée d'écrire elle n'interférera pas avec la rédaction de mes autres fics en cours.**

**Laissez-moi une petite review please. Imaginez que je sois une déesse colérique et que vous devez sacrifier une review sur un autel pour me contenter. Ou imaginez ce que vous voulez, d'ailleurs ;) et on se dit à bientôt.**

**DIL.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tout d'abord, wow. **

**Merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir. Je suis contente que vous aimiez l'idée.**

**Ensuite, je voudrais éclaircir quelques petits points afin que vous puissiez mieux vous situer par rapport à cette fiction:**

**D'abord, il n'y aura pas de lemons lorsque nos protagonistes sont sous forme lupine. Les lemons viendront, (si vous êtes sages), plus tard sous forme humaine.**

**Ensuite, plusieurs lecteurs m'ont demandé si les loups reprenaient forme humaine ou restaient dans leur condition durant toute la fic. La réponse est un peu des deux, mais vous comprendrez mieux au prochain chapitre.**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture!**

**...**

Hermione demeura longtemps à dévisager son reflet, tentant d'empêcher la panique qui bouillonnait en elle de déborder, se répétant fermement que cela ne servait à rien et qu'elle devait garder la tête froide. Néanmoins, étant donné les circonstances, elle s'estimait en droit de paniquer.

Avant toute chose, elle devait boire.

Elle baissa son nez- son _museau_- à la surface de l'eau, troublant son reflet, et lapa méditativement. L'eau coula avec quelques difficultés au fond de sa gorge, et soudain, sa soif s'éveilla dans toute sa puissance, et elle trempa totalement son museau dans l'eau glaciale, quitte à ne plus pouvoir respirer, avant d'avaler goulûment. Après un certain nombre de gorgées, elle remonta la tête, frissonnant et se rappelant qu'à ce rythme elle tomberait malade, ce qui n'était absolument pas indiqué dans sa situation.

Situation qui n'était guère enviable.

Hermione avait toujours été douée pour faire plusieurs choses à la fois, et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Tout en étanchant sa soif- qui semblait invincible- elle songea à sa situation actuelle.

Elle ne pouvait pas rentrer au château en l'état, pas avant d'avoir repris forme humaine. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps cela mettait après la première transformation. Sans doute, la première fois était exceptionnelle, puisqu'elle s'était métamorphosée durant trois nuits entières. Elle était déjà née-moldue. Elle était à présent loup-garou et cela n'annonçait rien de joyeux pour l'avenir. Le pauvre Remus Lupin, qui résidait au château comme la majorité des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, recevait en permanence des regards suspicieux de la moitié des Résistants qui ne le connaissaient pas bien- le nom figurant le plus souvent à côté de « traître potentiel » dans une seule et même phrase était le sien. Cela le rendait très malheureux, s'il n'en montrait rien, et Tonks avait une fois ou deux perdu son calme et envoyé un torrent de maléfices à tout malheureux qui viendrait à passer par là. Harry avait été stupéfait de se retrouver un beau matin en sous-vêtements, accroché par les pieds à une poutre, alors qu'il était venu demander à Tonks si elle avait des sachets de thé en supplément.

Donc elle devrait attendre sa métamorphose tout en survivant dans la Forêt Interdite, sans quoi elle risquait d'être assassinée à vue. Charmant.

Hermione fut enfin rassasiée et retomba sur la berge, sur le côté, son petit ventre gonflé par la masse d'eau qu'elle avait aspirée. Elle eut l'envie, le besoin même, de se lécher les pattes afin de les sécher. Hermione secoua la tête. Elle était peut-être une louve, mais il n'y avait aucune raison de se comporter en tant que telle. Sous la surface, elle demeurait humaine.

Cette réalisation l'étonna.

Elle avait vu Remus après une transformation. L'ancien professeur, doux et amical, n'était qu'un lointain souvenir dans ces moments-là. Il devenait une bête, détruisant et tuant ce qui se trouvait à sa portée. Pourquoi n'en faisait-elle pas autant ? Elle était calmement couchée là, sur un tapis de feuilles, à réfléchir presque posément à sa situation avec une âme très...humaine.

Ses paupières se firent lourdes au fil de ses réflexions, et elle finit par s'endormir sans même s'en rendre compte.

…

Lorsque Hermione se réveilla, le jour tombait à nouveau. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement, alors qu'un frisson de méfiance la parcourut. Elle bondit sur ses pattes, et vit avec étonnement et suspicion deux loups face à elle, de l'autre côté du point d'eau.

C'était une femelle accompagnée d'un mâle, et ils venaient apparemment d'arriver, semblant aussi surpris qu'elle de la trouver là. La femelle s'assit, la jaugeant. Hermione estima que la louve était très belle, avec un pelage couleur miel parcouru de tons or, et possédant deux grands yeux noisette. Le mâle était tout aussi séduisant, avec un pelage noir corbeau qui étincelait presque sous les quelques rayons du soleil mourant, le faisant ressembler à une sorte de panthère, avec des yeux aussi sombres. De telles couleurs ne correspondant pas aux robes habituelles que l'on pouvait trouver chez les loups, Hermione devina qu'ils étaient également des loups-garous, comme elle.

Malgré elle, son poil se hérissa sur son dos et elle baissa légèrement la tête, produisant un bruit de gorge menaçant, prête à se battre contre ces intrus.

Ce fut alors qu'elle entendit résonner une voix profonde et masculine, un peu rauque, qu'il lui semblait connaître sans parvenir à la placer.

_-Elle me dit quelque chose, Pansy._

La tête de Hermione se redressa brutalement, et elle les fixa avec stupéfaction, tentant de répéter « Pansy ? ». Malheureusement, elle ne parvint qu'à produire un aboiement sec, à son grand désespoir. Dans sa tête, elle songea :

_-Pansy Parkinson ?_

La femelle miel roula ses jolis yeux, et l'instant d'après, elle entendit une voix féminine lui répondre,

_-Il n'y a pas quinze Pansy à Poudlard, me semble-t-il._

Hermione était abasourdie. Est-ce que la louve venait d'entendre ce qu'elle avait pensé ? Et ces voix si familières, les entendait-elle à son tour dans sa tête ? Était-ce ainsi que les loups-garous communiquaient entre eux ?

Se concentrant, Hermione songea :

_-Qui êtes-vous ?_

Visiblement, cela fonctionna, puisque le mâle laissa échapper un grognement bas.

_-La question, c'est plutôt qui es-tu, toi. Nous ne t'avons jamais vu sur notre territoire._

_-Votre...territoire ?_

_-La Forêt Interdite, petite sotte._

Il y eut un long silence, seulement brisé par le vent cahotant des feuilles mortes à travers les arbres. Le ventre de Hermione gronda brutalement, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle mourait de faim.

_-Je pense qu'elle vient d'être transformée,_ notifia mentalement la femelle. _Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir une idée de notre fonctionnement, et elle a faim, Blaise. Très faim._

Blaise. Comme dans Blaise Zabini ?

_-J'imagine alors qu'elle doit venir avec nous_, rétorqua le mâle avec un soupir.

_-Attendez_, protesta mentalement Hermione. _Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes. Hors de question que je vous suive._

Le loup noir lâcha un feulement féroce dans sa direction, comme pour lui dire de se taire, puis tourna son attention vers sa compagne :

_-Nous n'avons pas besoin d'une bouche supplémentaire à nourrir. Si elle ne veut pas venir, laisse-la crever ici. Vois si j'en ai quelque chose à faire._

La femelle laissa échapper un grognement de désaccord et jeta un regard de reproche dans la direction de son compagnon.

_-Notre Alpha sera furieux que nous n'ayons pas porté assistance à une nouvelle...veux-tu qu'elle rejoigne Ses forces, plutôt ?_

La mâle hésita, puis tourna un museau méfiant vers Hermione qui suivait attentivement leur conversation sans comprendre tout ce de quoi il retournait. En revanche, elle savait qu'ils pouvaient lui offrir à manger. Le loup noir l'avait confirmé. Son ventre choisit cet instant pour se manifester bruyamment, et si elle avait pu, la jeune femme...louve...aurait rougi. La femelle face à elle tiqua.

_-Viens avec nous. Nous ne te ferons aucun mal._

Hermione hésita, sentant parfaitement à présent les griffes de la famine déchiqueter ses entrailles, et lança,

_-Le promettez-vous ?_

La louve miel hocha délicatement la tête tandis que le mâle roulait ses yeux sombres dans leur dos.

_-Je m'appelle Pansy, _déclara mentalement la femelle_. Pansy Parkinson, comme tu l'as si bien deviné. Et voici Blaise Zabini. Nous sommes des loups-garous, comme toi._

Malgré elle, malgré sa curiosité et sa faim, Hermione recula d'un pas méfiant. Blaise Zabini plissa des yeux dans sa direction, visiblement menaçant. Pansy les ignora et poursuivit.

_-Nous faisons partie d'une même meute...nous aidons les nouveaux_.

Hermione baissa la tête, tombant à nouveau nez à nez avec son reflet dans la clarté neuve de la lune. Elle y vit une jolie louve cuivrée, aux grands yeux ambre réfléchis, une louve sans connaissance du monde sauvage, une louve un peu trop maigre. Elle releva la tête, puis malgré elle, acquiesça instinctivement en tapant sa queue fournie contre le sol. Pansy se leva, prête à tourner le dos pour ouvrir la marche, mais Blaise, toujours suspicieux, fut devant Hermione en trois immenses bonds. Hermione recula, prise au dépourvu, et le loup noir révéla de longues canines d'une blancheur éclatante contre son pelage foncé. Il plissa ses yeux en la direction de l'ancienne Gryffondor.

_-Qui es-tu ?_ siffla-t-il. _Est-ce qu'Il t'envoie ? Si tu ne me dis pas toute la vérité, il ne restera de ton cadavre même pas les os pour régaler les Acromentules_.

_-Blaise_, railla Pansy. _Ne la terrorise pas_.

Hermione se lécha les babines, angoissée. Elle avait l'impression de jouer sa vie sur une simple réponse. Et, si les menaces de Blaise étaient réelles, c'était effectivement le cas.

_-Je ne sais pas qui est ce Il_, répliqua-t-elle en se concentrant mentalement. _Je me promenais à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Je ramassais des ingrédients de potions. Et...j'ai été mordue...il y a...quatre ? Cinq ? Six jours ? Je ne sais pas trop._

_-Ton identité,_ siffla Blaise.

_-Je_...

Hermione faillit, et recula d'un pas. Blaise la suivit immédiatement, faisant rouler ses muscles parfaitement dessinés, clairement agressif. Pansy hésita un moment à intervenir, puis décida contre. Son partenaire serait furieux si elle le faisait.

_-Dis-le, chienne_, ordonna Blaise. _Si tu me mens, je le saurai_.

Hermione inspira vivement, puis se décida. Elle dirait son nom puis fuirait ces deux barbares, aussi prompts à faire leur loi dans les bois enchantés que dans les couloirs de l'école.

_-Hermione Granger_, avoua-t-elle.

Blaise s'arrêta, yeux écarquillés de surprise, tandis que Pansy échappa un glapissement canin, se levant d'un bond. La louve cuivrée recula de quelques pas, profitant de leur choc, puis pivota sur ses jarrets pour s'en aller en trottinant, étant trop affaiblie pour courir. L'instant d'après, Blaise lui barrait la route.

_-Où crois-tu aller ?_

_-Je m'en vais. Je..._

_-Granger, tu mourras_, indiqua calmement Pansy dans son dos. _Fais-nous confiance_.

_-Mais...on se déteste !_

_-Au moins_, ricana Blaise, _nous sommes certains que ce n'est pas Lui qui t'envoie_.

Pansy bougea légèrement, clairement mal à l'aise à l'évocation mystérieuse, puis les deux anciens Serpentards se rejoignirent, la regardant attentivement. Lentement, méfiante, Hermione leur emboîta le pas.

_-La meute n'est pas loin,_ déclara mentalement Pansy._ Il ne faut pas que nous tombions sur Ses sbires en route, cependant. C'est difficile, je le sais, puisque tu viens juste d'être mordue, Granger, mais essaye de garder les oreilles et les yeux ouverts_.

Hermione sentit un tourbillon de questions se soulever dans son crâne, et soupira, mais obéit néanmoins, oubliant sa lassitude et sa faim pour obéir à Pansy. Visiblement, elle et Blaise étaient dans la Forêt Interdite depuis quelques temps, et devaient connaître le bois enchanté bien mieux qu'elle. Si elle se souvenait bien, la Gazette du Sorcier les avait annoncés du côté de Voldemort, quelques quatre mois plus tôt. De plus, le couple de loups semblaient craindre une menace bien plus grande que les Acromentules ou le froid, ce qui ne disait rien de bon à Hermione. Elle rencontrerait leur meute, et si elle estimait avoir de meilleures chances sans eux, elle ferait ainsi.

Après avoir parcouru quelques quinze ou seize kilomètres, un grognement mauvais s'éleva d'un buisson non loin. Sans savoir comment elle parvenait à faire la différence, Hermione sut instinctivement que ce nouveau loup était une femelle. Pansy se mit en position de combat, plaquant presque son avant-main au sol, tendu, et prête à bondir, oreilles en arrière.

_-Mesdames, Mesdames_, déclara mentalement Blaise. _Nous sommes de la même meute_.

_-Pour une fois_, s'éleva une voix cristalline et mélodieuse, _ce n'était pas Pansy que je menaçais. Qui est cette femelle ?_

La louve sortit des buissons, et Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux. Sans être spécialiste de l'espèce, elle savait que ce nouveau loup-garou était l'un des plus beaux qui puissent se trouver, et avait dû être d'une grande beauté avant sa transformation. Elle avait le poil d'un noir rivalisant celui de Blaise, parcouru de mèches miel et ambre. Deux grands yeux calculateurs, d'un vert émeraude étincelant, s'arrêtèrent sur Hermione, et l'étrangère montra brièvement ses dents blanches. La louve s'assit, sans la quitter des yeux, et se lécha doucement et délicatement une patte avant de la reposer par terre, plantant ses griffes pâles dans le sol gelé.

_-Son identité n'est pas ton affaire, chienne_, grogna Pansy en la surveillant d'un œil mauvais.

Visiblement, les deux louves étaient de sévères ennemies, malgré qu'elles appartiennent à la même meute.

_-Astoria_...prévint doucement Blaise lorsque les yeux émeraude de la louve se posèrent sur Pansy.

Astoria Greengrass. Ceci expliquait cela. La jeune Astoria, cadette de la famille Greengrass, était effectivement d'une beauté peu commune dans sa forme humaine.

_-Nous l'amenons à l'Alpha_, décréta calmement Blaise. _Elle vient d'être transformée._

_-Je vois_, répondit lentement Astoria. _Poudlard ? Ou Mangemorts ?_

Pansy éclata de rire à voix haute, ce qui donna lieu à un ensemble d'aboiements moqueurs.

_-Le jour où celle-ci fera partie des Mangemorts, alors Tu-Sais-Qui s'habillera d'un tutu rose,_ s'amusa-t-elle.

_-Poudlard, donc_, l'ignora Astoria. _Je veux son identité. L'Alpha, c'est moi_.

Pansy roula ses yeux noisette, profondément irritée, et sa mâchoire se contracta brutalement. Blaise secoua la tête.

_-Non, Astoria. Tu es la femelle Alpha. Encore qu'il ne t'ait pas officiellement choisie..._

_-Cela viendra_, assura froidement Astoria.

Elle se leva, jeta un regard glacial à Hermione, puis se détourna en silence et s'enfonça dans le buisson, suivie des trois autres.

De l'autre côté des épais et compacts buissons se trouvait une grande clairière presque totalement ronde. Il y avait un point d'eau semblable à celui près de la planque de Hermione, et quelques gros rochers. En plissant des yeux, Hermione put remarquer qu'un côté de la clairière donnait lieu à un ravin plongeant trop bas pour distinguer quoi que ce soit. Et surtout, il y avait la meute. Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux en regardant les loups-garous dans la clairière. Certains jouaient, se sautant dessus, roulant dans les feuilles mortes en faisant claquer leurs mâchoires, pinçant des dents les tendons des adversaires. D'autres se reposaient, allongés les uns contre les autres, tête sur les pattes ou sur le dos de leurs camarades. Trois ou quatre se tenaient assis au bord du ravin, regardant la lune avec une certaine mélancolie. D'autres étaient rassemblés autour d'une carcasse dont ne restait que les os, étincelant dans la froide et faible lueur des astres, qu'ils léchaient avec délectation. Elle en compta environ une trentaine en tout.

Astoria partit au petit trot, se glissant près d'un des loups se tenant au bord du ravin, communiquant avec lui. Pansy et Blaise, en parfaite synchronisation, s'avancèrent au milieu de la clairière, et aboyèrent brièvement pour attirer l'attention sur eux. Hermione demeura timidement en retrait, à la lisière, ses yeux étincelant d'une lumière ambrée. Malgré elle, un instinct sauvage de conservation la poussa à s'allonger dans l'herbe presque inexistante, s'aplatissant le plus possible pour observer sans être vue.

Les loups s'attroupèrent rapidement autour de Pansy et Blaise. Astoria, en auto-proclamée femelle Alpha, sauta prestement sur un gros rocher et s'y assit, guettant la scène de haut. Finalement, les aboiements et les grognements se turent, et Hermione, en se concentrant suffisamment, parvint à saisir la portée des paroles de Pansy.

_-...devons savoir où se trouve notre mâle Alpha. Nous avons une nouvelle recrue pour la meute._

La tête de Hermione fut aussitôt emplie d'une cacophonie de paroles, de cris de contentement et de proclamations surexcitées. D'un regard autoritaire, Pansy parvint à les faire taire, puis reprit,

_-Qui peut me dire où il se trouve ?_

Il y eut un bref silence, puis un louveteau s'avança d'un bond. Il avait de grands yeux bruns attachants et le poil couleur sable. Remuant la queue comme un chiot à la tétée, sa petite voix enfantine s'éleva.

_-Moi je sais ! Il est parti vérifier les frontières de notre territoire._

_-Merci, Abercrombie_, grogna Blaise.

Le cœur de Hermione rata un battement. Elle connaissait cet enfant, qui était arrivé à Poudlard seulement deux ans plus tôt, lors de leur cinquième année. C'était un petit Gryffondor joyeux, né-moldu, avec les cheveux également sable sous sa forme humaine. Hermione contempla un instant le fait que des êtres aussi peu tolérants que Parkinson, Greengrass ou Zabini se trouvent volontairement en la compagnie de nés-moldus.

_-Je m'appelle Euan_, protesta le louveteau en plantant fermement ses pattes écartées dans le sol, jaugeant Blaise avec une lueur malicieuse dans l'œil. _Pas Abercrombie. Si je te mords la patte, est-ce que tu t'en souviendras ?_

Blaise laissa échapper un aboiement rieur et fit semblant de mettre un coup de patte à Euan, que le louveteau esquiva aisément avec un cri de joie. Hermione haussa un sourcil. Elle connaissait de Blaise Zabini un jeune homme hautain et glacial, pas cet être joueur et soucieux d'amuser les plus petits d'entre eux. C'était intéressant.

Sur son rocher, Astoria réduisit ses magnifiques yeux à deux fentes émeraudes, et lança froidement, sans lever la voix,

_-Silence, Sang-de-Bourbe_.

L'effet fut immédiat. Astoria avait clairement une certaine importance au sein de la meute, puisque la queue du louveteau se plaqua entre ses pattes et qu'il se coucha, baissant la tête de soumission. Les adultes autour d'eux cessèrent également de battre de la queue, et se plongèrent dans un silence gêné. Seuls une poignée de loups-garous, dont Pansy, foudroyèrent la femelle Alpha du regard.

À l'étonnement de Hermione, cependant, ce ne fut pas un loup adulte qui s'avança, mais une louvette encore plus jeune qu'Euan, jetant sa tête en arrière comme pour replacer fièrement une crinière inexistante derrière son épaule. Elle avait de grands yeux bleu limpide et le poil doré, avec le ventre blanc.

_-Personne ne te demande de commenter, Astoria_, lança-t-elle avec assurance. _Si la compagnie ne te plaît pas, tu peux toujours aller survivre seule dans la Forêt. Tu ne -manqueras à personne. Notre Alpha prendra une autre maîtresse._

Astoria se leva en un éclair, toujours sur son rocher, se penchant légèrement en avant, une patte antérieure levée comme un chien reniflant une piste, et un grognement létal sortant de sa gorge. Pansy fut devant la petite dorée en un instant, ses dents et ses griffes étincelant brièvement au clair de lune, un grognement tout aussi menaçant quittant sa gorge tandis qu'elle protégeait la petite insolente des foudres de la presque-reine de leur meute. Les deux louves, formidablement agressives, se firent face un instant, retroussant les babines sur leurs gencives pour mieux faire montre de leurs armes naturelles les plus puissantes. Finalement, un mâle assez mince et petit, au poil hésitant entre le gris et le brun, doté d'yeux fins d'une couleur indéfinissable, se plaça entre elles.

_-Pousse-toi, Théodore Nott_, siffla Astoria. J_e vais punir cette petite garce comme elle le mérite, depuis le temps qu'elle me cherche._

_-Si tu touches à Gabrielle, ce sera la dernière chose que tu feras de ta vie_, assura Pansy en retour.

Les yeux de Hermione retournèrent brusquement sur la courageuse petite louvette cachée derrière Pansy. Voilà où donc avait disparu la petite Gabrielle Delacour depuis des mois. Astoria fit bander ses muscles, se préparant à l'attaque, et Pansy l'imita aussitôt.

Elles furent néanmoins interrompues par une voix aussi froide que les vents arctiques qui s'éleva doucement depuis l'autre côté de la clairière.

_-Cela suffit._

L'effet fut immédiat. Astoria se coucha sur son fameux rocher, soumise, ronronnant presque de plaisir. Pansy fit volte-face, se détendant, et les loups s'écartèrent tandis qu'une forme sortait du bois.

La respiration de Hermione s'accrocha dans sa gorge.

Un loup mâle s'avança. Il était plus grand, plus gracieux, et plus élégant que tous les autres loups de la clairière réunis. Il approcha lentement, sans déranger une seule feuille sous sa démarche silencieuse. Son pelage était plus blanc que la neige, hormis une petite tâche noire à son antérieur gauche, et ses yeux, d'un gris orage, étincelaient comme deux diamants purs dans son visage parfaitement taillé. Hermione le dévora des yeux, impressionnée. Était-ce ainsi que les loups de la meute se sentaient face à leur Alpha ? Visiblement, oui. Car il était indéniablement le chef.

Le mâle dominant s'avança à quelques pas du rocher de sa...maîtresse ? Compagne ?...et sans lever la voix, déclara de sa voix glacée,

_-Nous nous devons de protéger les plus petits d'entre nous. Nous leur devons guidance et assistance. Nous les élevons et les éduquons. Et si l'un d'eux manque de respect à leurs aînés, la punition doit être à la hauteur du crime qui, en l'occurrence, n'est pas bien grand. Gabrielle_, ajouta-t-il sans quitter Astoria des yeux. _Tu ne t'adresseras plus jamais à Astoria de la sorte, est-ce entendu ?_

_-Oui, Alpha,_ murmura-t-elle docilement.

_-C'est bien._

Le loup blanc s'avança jusqu'au rocher, et frotta son museau de manière aimante le long du flanc et de la tête d'Astoria qui lui rendit la caresse sans oublier de jeter à Pansy un regard triomphant. Celle-ci la regarda en retour avec dédain.

_-Pourquoi ma meute est-elle rassemblée ici ?_

Blaise avança d'un pas.

_-Une nouvelle recrue. Quoi d'autre ?_

L'Alpha leva la tête, intéressé.

_-Nous l'avons trouvée non loin de la lisière de Poudlard_, ajouta Pansy. _Elle était à quelques mètres seulement du royaume d'Aragog et Mosag. Elle vient d'être transformée. Elle est affamée._

Le loup blanc n'eut pas besoin de demander où se trouvait la recrue en question. Il tourna la tête vers la cachette de Hermione, comme s'il savait qu'elle s'y planquait. Les autres loups suivirent le regard de leur chef, plissant les yeux pour mieux voir.

_-Approche_.

Hermione obéit. Que faire d'autre ? Elle rampa quelques centimètres, puis finit par se lever timidement et s'avança sous les regards aimables de la meute, hors d'Astoria et de l'Alpha. Elle baissa la tête, gênée, n'ayant jamais aimé être au centre de l'attention. Il y eut quelques murmures d'excitation, puis l'Alpha approcha d'elle lentement.

_-Regarde-moi, louve_.

Hermione leva doucement ses yeux d'ambre sur le loup, qui était aussi beau de près que de loin, et se retrouva fixant une paire d'yeux d'un gris orage. L'Alpha la scruta en silence, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent imperceptiblement, et il se raidit. Derrière lui, Pansy et Blaise remuèrent, mal à l'aise.

_-Bonjour, Granger_, finit-il par siffler doucement.

Un bruit incessant s'éleva de la meute.

_-Granger _?

-Hermione _Granger _?

_-L'amie de Potter_ ?

Hermione les ignora, regardant attentivement le loup blanc aux yeux gris face à elle. Puis cela la frappa de plein fouet.

_-Malefoy_.

**...**

**Et bien sûr que je coupe ici. Quoi d'autre?**

**Des explications seront apportées comme promis au prochain chapitre, ainsi que des disputes et de la baston. Oh, et bientôt, nous en saurons plus sur Lui, MOUAHAHAHAHAHA...**

**Bref.**

**N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review s'il vous plaît! Cela ne vous coûte rien, et me fera très plaisir. Et si vous me faites plaisir, je vous épouserai, et je sais que c'est votre désir le plus cher.**

**A bientôt!**

**DIL.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour!**

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier pour votre attachement à cette fiction. Je n'en reviens pas qu'elle ait tant de succès, alors que j'en avais abandonnée la rédaction il y a longtemps. Donc vraiment, merci pour vos reviews et votre soutien, et j'espère que les chapitres qui suivront seront aussi populaires que les premiers.**

**Je ne vais pas vous faire lambiner, donc bonne lecture!**

**...**

Drago Malefoy se détourna d'elle, l'air vaguement amer, et se tourna vers la meute qui se tut.

_-Qu'attendez-vous_ ? aboya-t-il agressivement. _Retournez à vos occupations. Pansy, Blaise, avec moi. Immédiatement_.

Il s'éloigna vers le couvert des arbres, aussitôt imité par ses deux anciens comparses qui échangèrent un regard inquiet, et Hermione demeura face à la meute, angoissée. Malefoy n'avait pas dit qu'il l'acceptait au sein de son clan, et elle ne savait pas si elle devait s'éloigner ou pas. D'un côté, elle pouvait difficilement rester dans une meute où l'on ne voulait clairement pas d'elle, et où, le cas échéant, elle prendrait la place peu enviable d'Oméga. Cependant, elle savait que dans la Forêt Interdite, sans la protection et l'aide de ses semblables, elle ne survivrait pas.

La meute, gênée, se détourna, lui jetant des regards curieux au passage, hormis deux louveteaux. Gabrielle et Euan s'approchèrent en bondissant, et frottèrent leurs museaux contre le sien, provoquant chez la Gryffondor un mouvement de recul. Gabrielle éclata ouvertement de rire, ce qui se traduisit par une série d'aboiements amusés.

_-C'est notre façon de dire bonjour, dans la meute_, expliqua-t-elle mentalement. _N'aie crainte_.

_-Mais je ne fais pas partie de la meute_, rappela doucement Hermione.

Euan secoua vivement la tête.

_-On s'en fiche. Notre Alpha prend soin des louveteaux. Il ne nous fera pas de mal, contrairement aux adultes. C'est pourquoi aucun adulte n'ose t'approcher avant que Drago ne t'ait accepté parmi les nôtres_.

Hermione poussa un soupir silencieux, qui fut instantanément accompagné par le bruit détonant de son ventre vide. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait rougi.

_-Oh, mais évidemment_, s'exclama Euan éberlué. _Tu viens d'être transformée ! J'imagine que tu n'as pas encore mangé, n'est-ce pas ? Suis-nous _!

Les deux louveteaux s'éloignèrent en bondissant vers la source d'eau, et Hermione n'hésita qu'un instant avant de les suivre. Elle retroussa le nez, dégoûtée, en constatant que les deux petits l'avaient menée vers une carcasse à moitié dévorée de chèvre sauvage. Lâchant un gémissement désespéré, Hermione recula d'un pas.

_-Oh_, réalisa Gabrielle. _Oui, le spectacle doit te dégoûter, n'est-ce pas ? C'est la première fois...on s'habitue à tout. Il y a des jours que tu n'as pas mangé. Tu dois reprendre des forces rapidement._

Hermione secoua la tête, fermant les yeux pour ne plus voir ceux, blancs et laiteux, de la chèvre, mais Euan la poussa.

_-Sens la viande, Hermione. Ça t'aidera._

Hermione fit un pas en avant, timide, et décida de suivre le conseil du louveteau. Après tout, si ces enfants avaient survécu, pourquoi pas elle ?

Elle inhala doucement, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent brutalement lorsqu'elle sentit l'odeur, absolument délicieuse, de la viande fraîche et crue. Le sang appelait à ses narines, et elle saliva, s'approchant encore.

_-Ne te laisse pas retenir par des dégoûts humains, _l'encouragea Gabrielle_. Tu es une louve à présent. Ceci est dans ta nature._

Hermione s'approcha encore, et baissa son museau dans le flanc déchiré de l'animal, avant de lécher une traînée de sang sur la chair. Elle faillit s'évanouir. C'était somptueux. Sans plus attendre, elle prit une bouchée de viande, arrachant et testant ses dents pointues.

Elle eut à peine le temps d'avaler avant qu'un poids lui fonça à toute vitesse dans les côtes en lâchant un feulement de rage pure.

Avec un glapissement, Hermione atterrit à plusieurs mètres, se levant d'un bond pour faire face à son adversaire. Astoria, poils hérissés, dents étincelantes montrées, se tenait entre elle et le repas.

_-Tu n'es pas des nôtres_, rappela Astoria d'une voix glaciale. _Tu n'as aucun droit sur notre viande._

Mais Hermione n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire. Cette Astoria était une peste- une peste majestueuse, mais une peste tout de même- et Hermione ne s'était jamais laissée marcher sur les pieds par quiconque. Ou sur les pattes, par ailleurs. Aussi une étincelle d'étonnement passa dans le regard d'Astoria lorsque Hermione imita sa position, se préparant au combat et lâchant un grognement d'avertissement.

_-Pousse-toi_, siffla-t-elle.

_-Non_, rétorqua Astoria.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, puis les deux louves se jetèrent l'une sur l'autre. Elles roulèrent au sol un moment, pinçant des dents l'adversaire et griffant, et même si Hermione semblait naturellement plus apte au combat, Astoria avait l'avantage. Elle était bien nourrie, et dans sa peau de louve depuis plus longtemps que Hermione.

Ce fut en pleine bagarre que Draco, Pansy et Blaise trouvèrent les deux femelles à leur retour.

…

Blaise et Pansy demeurèrent totalement silencieux en suivant Draco hors de la clairière. Les feuilles mortes sous leurs pas ne croustillèrent pas malgré la couche de givre les recouvrant, et hormis le vent dans les arbres, l'on n'entendait pas un bruit.

Lorsque l'Alpha eut estimé qu'ils étaient assez loin de la meute pour communiquer sans être entendus, il fit demi-tour abruptement et attaqua d'un geste si vif qu'ils ne purent rien faire. Il lança une patte le long des côtes de Pansy, ses griffes laissant plusieurs traînées rouge vif, et mordit sèchement l'oreille de Blaise, manquant de l'arracher. Les deux loups lâchèrent un couinement simultané et se jetèrent à plat ventre.

_-A quoi songiez-vous ? Vous, mes lieutenants, mes Betas, voudriez donc semer la discorde et la haine au sein de notre meute, détruire notre famille !_

Sa voix claquait l'air comme un fouet.

_-Hermione Granger, poursuivit-il. Granger, parmi nous, au sein de ma meute ! Expliquez-vous !_

Blaise ne leva pas les yeux et répondit aussitôt,

_-Nous pensions bien faire. Elle vient d'être transformée. Elle n'aurait pas survécu..._

_-Elle sera précieuse au sein de la meute,_ ajouta Pansy. _Qui saurait représenter l'espoir mieux qu'elle ? Qui nous aidera à les vaincre, Lui et Son Maître ?_

_-Ce n'est pas à toi d'en juger,_ siffla l'Alpha.

Il entreprit les cent pas, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

_-Granger a des qualités,_ reconnut-il. _Son courage et son intellect ne sont plus à prouver. Mais serait-elle prête, malgré son instinct de louve, à accepter de devenir ma subalterne ? De suivre mes ordres ? Ne va-t-elle pas, en refusant de se soumettre, semer la zizanie parmi les nôtres ?_

Pansy s'assit, et Blaise l'imita.

_-Il savait très bien qui Il attaquait,_ reprit Draco doucement. _Il voulait clairement la recruter, sinon Il n'aurait pas commis la folie d'aller jusqu'à la lisière de Poudlard, risquant Sa propre peau. C'est Lui-même qui l'a transformé, je reconnaîtrais Sa morsure n'importe où...Il ne sera pas content que nous l'ayons trouvée avant Lui. Il y aura des représailles._

_-Je croyais que nous devions Le combattre,_ répliqua Pansy avec courage même si elle tremblait visiblement à cette idée. _Tous les jours, Il obtient de nouvelles recrues ! Nous sommes peu de choses à côté de Ses forces. Avoir Granger avec nous ne sera pas de trop._

Draco se tourna vers eux, les fixant.

_-Maudite soit-elle, _siffla-t-il.

Il s'avança vers la clairière, silencieux. Ses deux amis échangèrent un regard sombre, mais lui emboîtèrent le pas, aussi discrètes que des ombres.

…

Le poids entier d'Astoria pesait sur Hermione, écrasant la petite louve brune contre le sol glacé, les griffes de la première s'enfonçant avec hargne dans les côtes de son ennemie. L'ancienne Gryffondor laissa échapper un petit aboiement de douleur, mais refusa de se soumettre, même si elle sentait ses faibles forces la quitter et le vide du néant menacer de l'emplir.

Puis soudain, les dents étincelantes d'Astoria apparurent dans sa ligne de mire, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle comprit- Astoria s'apprêtait à lui arracher la gorge. Sans pitié ni remords. Et pourquoi en aurait-elle ? Sa famille était relativement proche de Lord Voldemort, alors que Hermione soutenait ouvertement l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle était la louve préférée de l'Alpha- ils avaient sans doute été ensemble avant leurs transformations. Malefoy ne dirait pas grand-chose si sa chère et tendre assassinait Hermione, et par extension, sa meute ne réagirait pas davantage. De plus, écarter Hermione serait toujours entretenir une bouche à nourrir de moins...

Cependant, avant qu'Astoria ait pu baisser la tête pour lui trancher la carotide, un poids immense écrasa davantage Hermione, et elle comprit avec stupeur qu'un autre loup était intervenu. Elle vit du coin de l'œil une masse blanche, et son sang se glaça lorsqu'elle comprit que c'était l'Alpha en personne qui venait de sauter sur les deux ennemies pour écarter Astoria.

Drago Malefoy laissa échapper un feulement de colère, et Hermione recula, s'aplatissant au sol. Astoria, pantelante, grognait ouvertement en direction du loup blanc.

_-Drago,_ prévint Astoria. _Ôte-toi._

_-Il suffit,_ commanda Drago.

Il se tourna vers Hermione, et elle demeura clouée au sol par l'intensité furieuse de son regard gris orage.

_-Je ne veux pas de bagarres au sein de ma meute, _ajouta-t-il en sa direction. _Si vous recommencez, je devrai prendre des mesures._

_-Recommencer ?_ répéta Astoria, oreilles se couchant de déplaisir. _Pourquoi recommencerions-nous ? Elle ne mérite pas le nom de louve. Cette chienne doit quitter cette meute._

Les yeux de Drago furent aussitôt sur elle, et il avança d'un pas menaçant. Elle se plaqua au sol en un geste de soumission.

_-Granger est en effet libre de partir,_ lança-t-il sans un regard pour la concernée,_ mais je ne la chasserai pas de notre famille, à moins qu'elle ne se batte à nouveau._

Hermione ouvrit des yeux ronds, l'ambre éclatant sous les lueurs argentées de la lune. Malefoy acceptait sa présence au sein de la meute ? Ce n'était pas le sort le plus enviable, mais un seul regard sur la noirceur hostile de la forêt la décida. Elle ne survivrait pas une nuit là-dedans sans aide.

Elle eut soudain conscience du silence qui régnait, et comprit alors que Malefoy- qui lui tournait toujours le dos pour tenir en respect Astoria- attendait une réponse. Elle ne sut pas quoi dire. Alors, elle se contenta de frapper sa queue fournie contre le sol froid, comme un chien marquant son contentement. Elle vit les épaules de l'Alpha se détendre une fraction de seconde, avant qu'il se raidisse à nouveau. Toujours sans dispenser une seule œillade dans sa direction, il s'éloigna d'une démarche assurée, tel le roi de la forêt qu'il était. Blaise sembla hésiter, puis emboîta le pas de l'Alpha, passant très près de Hermione. Elle reçut de plein fouet son regard sombre et frémit en entendant sa voix murmurer dans son esprit, pour elle seule,

_-Tu me déçois vraiment, Granger. Tu aurais pu avoir le dessus sur Astoria._

Cette annonce fut poursuivie par un ricanement moqueur, et le loup noir disparut à la suit du blanc.

Hermione fut cependant détournée de ses pensées par Pansy, qui frappa sa queue contre le sol et déclara,

_-Saluons notre nouvelle recrue !_

Les loups-garous se glissèrent immédiatement en rond aux côtés de Hermione, et levèrent leurs museaux vers le ciel, avant de se mettre, tous ensemble, à hurler à la lune. Seule Astoria demeura silencieuse, humiliée, mais Hermione put sentir son regard lourd de haine sur elle durant toute la petite fête.

…

_-Debout._

Hermione se leva d'un bond, sentant un danger imminent dans sa proximité immédiate. Elle vit deux yeux orage la fixer avec dédain, et força son cœur à ralentir ses battements emballés. Le soleil se couchait par-dessus les arbres bordant la clairière, nimbant les feuilles mortes des cimes boisées d'une lueur orange splendide. Cela rappela à Hermione la vue que l'on avait depuis la Tour d'Astronomie, et elle sentit son cœur se serrer au souvenir de sa vie humaine.

Par ailleurs, pourquoi n'était-elle pas redevenue femme ? Cette question la hantait, quatre jours après sa transformation.

Néanmoins, pour l'heure, elle se concentra sur Malefoy, debout face à elle. Elle pouvait remarquer la clairière s'éveiller autour d'elle, tandis que la meute se préparait à affronter une nouvelle nuit d'exil.

_-Nous partons en chasse,_ déclara froidement Malefoy, la ramenant à elle.

Hermione pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, curieuse.

_-Moi aussi ?_

_-Bien sûr que non, Granger,_ fusa la réplique sarcastique. _Tu vas rester ici, à te détendre, et tu n'auras qu'à te remplir l'estomac lorsque nous reviendrons._

Hermione faillit répondre sur le même ton, puis se ravisa. De toute manière, l'Alpha ne faisait plus attention à elle. Il s'était détourné, allant rejoindre sa favorite plus loin qui faisait rouler ses muscles, se préparant à la chasse.

_-Granger, viens ici._

Hermione se tourna vers la nouvelle voix, remarquant Pansy se tenant non loin d'elle, en compagnie de plusieurs loups-garous dont elle n'avait pas encore fait réellement la connaissance. Elle la rejoignit, hésitante. Pansy attendit qu'elle l'ait rejoint, puis lança,

_-Drago t'a dit que nous partions en chasse, n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Oui,_ répondit Hermione lentement. _Mais...je n'ai jamais chassé !_

Pansy renifla dédaigneusement.

_-Ce n'est qu'un détail. À vrai dire, je voulais te parler avant que nous partions. Tu dois avoir beaucoup de questions, et il est essentiel que j'y réponde avant que tu ailles faire face aux dangers de la Forêt Interdite._

Les oreilles de Hermione pointèrent vers l'avant et elle hocha vivement la tête.

_-Pourquoi n'ai-je pas repris forme humaine, et vous non plus ? _demanda-t-elle aussitôt. _Pourquoi retenons-nous des pensées, des agissements humains sous forme lupine ? Qui m'a attaqué, si ce n'est aucun d'entre vous ? Qui est ce fameux personnage dont tout le monde semble avoir si peur ? Quand..._

_-Doucement, bon sang,_ râla Pansy en tiquant. _Toujours la Mademoiselle-Je-Sais-Tout-Et-Je-Veux-Tout-Savoir, n'est-ce pas ?_

Hermione aurait volontiers rougi, si elle avait pu, mais déjà, la louve face à elle poursuivait,

_-En vérité, la réponse à toutes tes questions est liée._

Pansy leva vers les étoiles naissantes ses yeux noisette, comme pour y chercher l'inspiration. Hermione était fascinée par la mélancolie et la tristesse sourde dans le regard de sa comparse.

_-Tu as dû entendre dire que nous avions rejoint les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, _se lança Pansy. _Pour Drago, cela date de la fin de la cinquième année. Il a aidé les Mangemorts à pénétrer à Poudlard...puis est devenu Mangemort à temps complet. Blaise et moi avions des sympathies pour les forces de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, mais n'avons techniquement rejoint ses rangs qu'il y a quatre mois..._

Elle lâcha un soupir, sans ôter son regard du ciel, tirant la force d'avouer ses fautes de la clarté de la lune.

_-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres cherchait désespérément à atteindre Potter et à mettre l'Ordre du Phénix hors d'état de nuire. Comme l'Ordre s'était replié à Poudlard suite à la mort de Dumbledore, il était furieux de constater qu'il ne pouvait vous atteindre...le château vous protégeait bien mieux que n'importe quel sort aurait pu le faire. Alors il ne lui restait qu'une solution. Faire rentrer ses forces dans Poudlard par la Forêt Interdite..._

Pansy se tut, plongée dans ses souvenirs, yeux hantés. Hermione détourna légèrement le regard, pour laisser à la Beta plus d'intimité dans sa douleur. Après un court silence, la louve secoua abruptement sa tête pour revenir à elle et continua.

_-Il y avait longtemps que le Seigneur des Ténèbres exploitait les loup-garous, sous le joug de Fenrir Greyback. Il pensait que ces créatures étaient idéales pour survivre dans la forêt, le temps d'y préparer une armée lupine, mais savait également qu'ils avaient des faiblesses...ils ne se transformaient qu'à la pleine lune, et n'avaient alors plus rien d'humain. C'était embêtant, car un loup-garou dans sa forme traditionnelle est incapable de planifier des attaques, de préparer des stratégies, de mener une bataille sensée contre les sorciers de Poudlard...alors il y a paré. Il a puisé dans les plus vieilles magies sibériennes, et a transformé un de ses disciples...cela a fonctionné au-delà des espérances de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, puisque son nouveau loup-garou personnalisé restait en permanence dans sa forme lupine, tout en gardant sa conscience humaine. Et chaque personne que ce loup a attaqué par la suite a également subi les conséquences magiques de cette nouvelle espèce. Nous avons été choisis par le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour participer à cette opération, l'Opération Volk. Drago, Blaise, Théodore, Astoria et moi-même devions être les lieutenants de ce premier loup-garou, qui a été surnommé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres Patient Zéro. Nous le craignons. Sa magie, sa folie sont immenses. Les Mangemorts le craignent autant que nous... Mais, nous ne désirions pas être transformés. Nous avons donc fui la meute de Patient Zéro, que nous nommons entre nous Volkodlak, et avons décidé de fonder notre propre meute, en attendant de pouvoir combattre Volkodlak. C'est Drago qui en a eue l'idée..._

Pansy jeta un bref regard vers l'autre côté de la clairière, et Hermione l'imita. Elle pouvait voir l'Alpha parler à Théodore Nott. Ses yeux d'ambre se posèrent à nouveau sur Pansy.

_-Alors, si je résume, nous sommes coincés dans cette forme pour toujours ?_

_-Il existe une façon de redevenir humains, _reconnut Pansy avec un hochement de tête incrédule, _mais elle est si difficile que nous n'en parlons guère, n'y croyons pas. Il faut tuer Volkodlak. Autant dire que oui, Granger, nous sommes coincés dans cette forme pour toujours._

Hermione ne put retenir un souffle moqueur à travers ses naseaux :

_-Personne n'est éternel,_ répliqua-t-elle.

_-Tu es bien naïve,_ l'avertit Pansy. _La nourriture vient à manquer dans la Forêt Interdite, Granger. Les Acromentules prolifèrent, puisque le Seigneur des Ténèbres les y encourage afin de servir son armée. Il y a Ses forces, aussi..._

_-Volkodlak ?_

_-Lui-même. Ils sont bien plus nombreux que nous et pourraient certainement nous exterminer en un rien de temps. Heureusement, pour le moment, nous avons toujours gardé une longueur d'avance sur eux, déménageant lorsque la nécessité s'en fait ressentir...pour en revenir à cette éternité que tu démens, sache qu'Il ne chasse pas le gibier comme nous. Il dévore des licornes et boit leur sang. Et...il se nourrit également des centaures._

Les yeux de Hermione s'écarquillèrent d'horreur, et elle se figea. Elle ne savait que trop bien ce que signifiait consommer du sang de licorne. Lord Voldemort lui-même s'y était résolu, se damnant pour la vie éternelle. Et manger des centaures était presque du cannibalisme...

_-Rien ne l'arrête,_ acheva Pansy, l'air sombre.

Elle tremblait légèrement, et Hermione se résolut à lui répondre,

_-Moi, je n'ai pas peur._

_-Toi, tu n'as jamais vu Volkodlak,_ répliqua une voix froide derrière elle.

Elle fit vivement demi-tour. Blaise la dévisageait avec attention.

_-Nous connaissons tous le courage qui te caractérise,_ _Granger,_ poursuivit-il. _Mais face à Lui, tu n'es rien. Tu ne peux rien. Ne l'oublie pas._

Hermione s'apprêta à le corriger, lorsqu'un loup de la meute se mit à japper, déclarant le début de la chasse. Quelques loups parmi les moins aptes à la chasse resteraient dans la clairière avec les petits, et les anciens. Les autres partaient tous en chasse.

_-Si nous nous mettons en situation de danger,_ avait expliqué Blaise, _notre nombre sera notre force._

Hermione gardait les yeux et les oreilles ouverts, tandis que la meute, éparpillée sur une longue ligne derrière l'Alpha et Astoria, avançait doucement. Elle ne pouvait entendre que le vent dans les feuilles et le cri occasionnel d'un hibou. Hormis cela, rien. Elle ne percevait ni les pas des loups, dont les siens, sur le sol, tandis qu'ils glissaient comme autant d'ombres. Ni les respirations, ni les battements de cœurs. On eut dit une armée de morts, existant ou n'existant pas, qui pouvait le savoir ?

Dix mètres à sa gauche, une jeune louve née-moldue songea, à peine assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende,

_-Essaye de calmer les battements de ton cœur, Hermione. Je sais que tu appréhendes et ta première chasse, et les horreurs de la Forêt Interdite, mais si Il est dans les coins, Il t'entendra aussi clairement que si tu cavalais en chantant à tue-tête._

Hermione inspira doucement, se concentrant, puis expira lentement. Elle répéta l'opération plusieurs fois, puis entendit à nouveau la voix chuchotée de la louve :

_-C'est bien._

Un élan de fierté la parcourut. Elle apprenait vite.

Soudain, elle sentit les loups autour d'elle s'exciter quelque peu. Tendant l'oreille, elle entendit à son tour.

Les pas d'un petit animal, peut-être une biche. Elle sentit la salive humidifier les parois de sa cavité buccale en se rappelant la chèvre qu'elle avait mangée hier soir, après la cérémonie de bienvenue, et décida qu'une biche serait parfaite. Bien entendu, il n'y aurait pas assez à manger pour tout le monde. Ils ramèneraient la biche à la clairière, puis, s'ils manquaient réellement de viande, devraient malheureusement retourner chasser et s'exposer une nouvelle fois aux dangers de la forêt.

Elle localisa la biche à environ deux cent mètres devant elle, dans sa ligne de mire, et sentit ses muscles se tendre. Elle se souvint des paroles de Pansy, alors qu'ils quittaient la clairière :

_-Ne fais qu'une avec ta proie. Deviens ta proie..._

Elle pouvait imaginer la biche, mangeant timidement quelques feuilles d'herbe ratatinées, lançant autour d'elle des regards apeurés.

_-...prépare-toi à attaquer en te convainquant que cette chasse ne peut avoir qu'une issue, ta victoire..._

Elle banda ses muscles, prête à passer à l'attaque.

_-...et quand tu es prête..._

Elle bondit soudain, courant à une allure folle à travers les bois, et fut surprise de constater du coin de l'œil qu'elle n'était pas la seule. Trois autres loups avaient également démarré en même temps qu'elle, ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait agi au bon moment. Motivée par cette découverte, elle galopa, bondissant par-dessus le sol gelé sans presque le toucher. Elle pouvait sentir la biche, à quarante mètres, détecter leur présence, et se mettre à courir. Trop tard.

Elle vit la petite queue blanche détaler dans la nuit et la suivit, changeant de direction en imitant l'animal, évitant les arbres sans peine. Lâchant un grognement victorieux, elle rattrapa aisément l'animal. Les trois autres loups étaient à ses côtés.

Elle bondit, opérant un puissant saut en avant, ses griffes se plantant dans l'arrière-main de la proie, qui tomba sous l'attaque, yeux paniqués. La biche n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Maintenue à l'arrière par Hermione, plaquée au sol, elle ne put rien faire lorsque Pansy, l'une des trois autres loups, la saisit à la gorge, lui broyant la carotide et la tuant net.

_-...tu pourras passer à table._

**...**

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé? Etait-ce à la hauteur de vos attentes? Ai-je bien répondu à toutes vos questions du chapitre précédent ou en avez-vous d'autres? Avez-vous aimé la scène de chasse?**

**Au prochain chapitre nous passerons aux choses sérieuses...**

**Je vous dis à bientôt sur mes autres fictions, et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review s'il vous plaît.**

**DIL**

**PS: Opération Volk signifie Opération Loup. De même, en russe Volkodlak désigne un loup-garou.**

**A très vite!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à toutes bonjour à tous je vous souhaite une excellente lecture de ce chapitre que je m'empresse de publier car je suis déjà en retard à un rendez-vous mais je voulais absolument que vous l'ayez maintenant car après je n'aurai pas le temps et je suis tellement pressée que j'ai décidé de manière totalement arbitraire de supprimer toute ponctuation dans cette phrase car cela me fait gagner environ un millième de seconde enfin je n'en sais rien je n'ai jamais été bonne en maths donc on s'en fiche et puis de toute façon si vous lisez cette phrase en respectant le manque de ponctuation vous êtes déjà morts parce que vous n'avez pas repris votre respiration depuis cinq bonnes minutes enfin je crois je n'ai jamais été bonne en matière de repères spatio-temporels.**

**Bon chapitre (aux quelques-uns qui sont champions du monde d'apnée et donc encore en vie).**

**...**

Hermione se leva lentement, sentant les effets d'après-course l'emplir tandis que l'adrénaline la quittait par vagues. Elle était fatiguée, mais se sentait merveilleusement bien. Elle avait réussi. Elle était parvenue à arrêter la proie, laissant le champ libre à Pansy pour la tuer. Elle leva ses yeux d'ambre sur la louve en question, qui remuait la queue avec fierté.

_-Je le savais, _s'extasia Pansy._ Félicitations, Granger. Je commence à comprendre que, contrairement à ce que nous pensions à Serpentard, tu ne passais pas sous le bureau pour obtenir tes notes. Tu es réellement douée._

Hermione leva la tête, indignée.

_-Je ne suis pas sûre de savoir comment le prendre,_ nota-t-elle.

_-C'est un compliment, _affirma Pansy en se retournant vers la proie.

Ils furent rejoints par la meute l'instant d'après, et l'Alpha frotta son museau contre celui de Pansy pour la féliciter. Astoria montra brièvement ses dents.

_-C'est moi qui ai porté le coup fatal, mais c'est Hermione qui l'a attrapée,_ déclara Pansy.

Malefoy se tourna lentement vers la louve aux yeux d'ambre, et la dévisagea, expression soigneusement gardée.

_-Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, _lui dit-il d'une voix traînante._ Si tu ne l'avais pas attrapée, je t'aurais chassé de la meute, Granger. Et je ne plaisante pas._

Hermione le fixa.

_-Ah, oui, _murmura-t-elle en retour._ Parce que Mangemort Malefoy est si doué, si supérieur, n'est-ce pas ?_

Une étincelle dangereuse passa dans le regard d'orage du loup blanc.

_-Fais attention, Granger,_ avertit-il. _Je suis ton Alpha, et tu me dois le respect._

_-A la condition que tu en fasses preuve aussi,_ aboya-t-elle.

Il montra brièvement ses canines, énormes et étincelantes dans la nuit.

_-Sois heureux que je te protège, _railla-t-il._ Sans moi, sans nous, tu serais déjà morte._

_-Sans moi,_ rétorqua-t-elle, _tu n'aurais pas à manger ce soir._

Elle se détourna, n'ayant aucunement envie de poursuivre la conversation, et Malefoy plissa des yeux. Petite garce.

Plusieurs loups se saisirent de la carcasse fraîche, et, sur ordre de l'Alpha, entreprirent de retourner avec à la clairière.

_-Cela ne suffira qu'à peine à nourrir les plus faibles, _déclara-t-il avec un regard mauvais pour Hermione._ La belle prise que voilà, n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Tu veux dire que nous restons en chasse ? _paniqua Pansy._ Mais..._

_-Nous devons trouver à manger, _répliqua l'Alpha en avançant dans la Forêt Interdite.

Blaise soupira. Drago devait toujours avoir raison, surtout face à Granger.

…

Un cerf adulte, possédant d'immenses bois, était allongé, yeux vides, sur le tapis de feuilles mortes composant le sol de la forêt. Hermione tremblait de rage.

C'était Astoria qui avait tué l'animal, et qui se pavanait à présent près de Malefoy qui n'avait de cesse de la féliciter. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à être elle-même encouragée par le chef de meute, mais le sens de l'injustice lui pesait lourdement. Astoria chassait presque toutes les nuits, alors qu'elle avait tuée une proie à sa première chasse.

_-Nous aurons, pour une fois, assez de viande pour tout le monde,_ déclara Malefoy à voix haute avec un regard méprisant pour Hermione, qui serra les dents.

_-Va te faire foutre, Malefoy,_ répliqua-t-elle.

Un silence abasourdi tomba sur le groupe. Astoria se figea, choquée, Pansy écarquilla de grands yeux, Blaise s'avança prudemment pour parer à toute éventuelle bagarre entre les deux, et les autres loups reculèrent, inquiets.

Mais la punition ne vint jamais.

Un ricanement s'éleva de la pénombre, alors que deux yeux moutarde paraissaient. Le rire lent et moqueur fut immédiatement répercuté entre les arbres, et les loups purent alors se rendre compte qu'ils étaient cernés.

D'autres loups-garous s'avancèrent, et le poil de Hermione se hérissa. Elle savait qui ils étaient. Ils appartenaient à la meute de Volkodlak. Les loups de Malefoy adoptèrent tous des positions d'attaque, imités par ceux d'en face. Quelques grognements résonnèrent à travers le bois.

Le loup-garou aux yeux moutarde s'avança, dévoilant son corps musclé, parsemé de cicatrices et de traces de combat qui scarifiaient sa peau là où ses poils gris manquaient. Hermione recula en laissant échapper un grondement menaçant alors qu'il l'approchait, mais à sa grande surprise, Malefoy fut entre eux en un bond, protégeant le corps de Hermione du sien.

_-Drago Malefoy, _siffla le loup. _Le traître en personne._

_-Pour une fois, nous sommes plus nombreux que toi, Pucey, _répliqua-t-il d'une voix impérieuse. _Va t'en, et amène tes chiots avec toi._

_-Est-ce ainsi que l'on s'adresse à Son premier lieutenant lorsqu'on désire rester en vie, Malefoy ?_

Les yeux moutarde quittèrent Malefoy, clairement désintéressés, et parcoururent les autres loups-garous, pour s'arrêter sur Astoria.

_-Tori_, dit-il plaisamment. _Cela tombe bien, il y a ici quelqu'un qui veut te voir._

Une louve rejoignit Adrian Pucey. Elle ressemblait en bien des points à la favorite de Malefoy. Elle s'assit, pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, et lança à Astoria un regard malicieux.

_-Bonsoir, petite sœur._

Astoria laissa échapper un grognement formidablement agressif.

_-Daphné_, répondit-elle._ Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire._

_-Nous avons tout à nous dire, au contraire,_ ricana Daphné Greengrass. _J'ai L'ai supplié de te maintenir en vie si tu revenais parmi nous, et Il a eu la grande clémence d'accepter. Mais l'offre ne tiendra pas si tu te trouves encore dans la pseudo-meute de cet imbécile lorsque viendra la Bataille Finale. Tu ne pourras pas dire que tu n'as pas été prévenue._

_-Je reviendrai parmi les vôtres lorsqu'il gèlera en Enfer !_

_-Il me semble pourtant que c'est déjà le cas,_ lança sa sœur aînée en regardant, amusée, autour d'eux, la forêt givrée.

_-Assez, _les interrompit Pucey.

Il se lécha les babines en reportant son regard sur Malefoy.

_-Tu sais pourquoi nous sommes là. Rends-nous ce que tu as pris, et nous t'épargnerons, avec les tiens, pour cette nuit au moins._

Drago se mit en position d'attaque, ses muscles roulant sous sa fourrure blanche.

_-Alors cours apporter à Volkodlak ce message, chien. Il ne l'aura jamais._

_-En es-tu certain ? _demanda Pucey, étincelle dans le regard._ Il serait vraiment dommage pour toi qu'Il doive venir en personne chercher ce que tu Lui as volé._

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel les deux loup-garous se guettèrent, puis Pucey recula, yeux emplis de malice.

_-La guerre commence donc, _s'amusa-t-il._ Ainsi soit-il._

L'instant d'après, les agents de la meute de Volkodlak avaient disparu.

La meute resta figée un moment encore, puis Astoria tourna des yeux brûlants de haine sur Hermione, avant de rejoindre Drago.

_-Cela ne vaut pas la peine de..._

_-Au contraire,_ l'interrompit-il.

Il semblait songeur.

_-Récupérez le cerf. Nous retournons à la clairière._

…

Le retour fut extrêmement long et pénible. Par mesure de prudence, Drago Malefoy avait fait faire à ses chasseurs un très long détour, passant par plusieurs ruisseaux afin d'égarer leur trace, et opérant même un bref détour dans les lignes du royaume d'Aragog pour décourager d'éventuels poursuivants. Lorsque Hermione parvint à la clairière, elle s'écroula sans même toucher aux proies chassées et s'endormit aussitôt, comme la majorité des loups qui revenaient avec elle.

…

Un hurlement d'avertissement éveilla Hermione en sursaut, et elle bondit instantanément sur ses pattes, prête à en découdre. Autour d'elle, les loups-garous de la meute s'activaient, courant ça et là, se regroupant, échangeant à voix basse.

_-Pansy ! _appela-t-elle.

Théodore Nott s'arrêta à ses côtés.

_-Prépare-toi à combattre, _déclara-t-il._ Ils nous ont retrouvés._

Un frisson glacé parcourut l'échine de la louve, et elle balbutia,

_-Que...quoi ? Mais comment ! Nous...nous..._

_-Je sais que nous avons parfaitement couvert nos traces, _répondit-il, clairement frustré._ Mais Il a des moyens de nous retrouver que nous avons visiblement sous-estimés._

Il s'éloigna au trot, et Hermione approcha du groupe formé par la meute. Malefoy était plus impérial que jamais, assis sur son énorme rocher, plaçant ses loups aux endroits stratégiques de la clairière.

_-...Seront là dans cinq minutes. Nous n'avons pas le temps de fuir. Cette fois, il faudra combattre._

_-Nous pouvons la lui donner,_ lança Astoria.

_-Ce n'est pas cela qui nous épargnera, idiote,_ grogna Blaise.

Pansy leva la tête et croisa le regard de Hermione.

_-Granger, viens ici._

La jeune louve s'avança timidement. Elle pouvait sentir le regard d'orage de Malefoy sur elle.

_-Granger_, dit-il. _Serais-tu prête à te battre pour cette meute ?_

Elle s'apprêta à répondre que c'était une évidence, mais il l'interrompit,

_-Cela sous-entend, serais-tu prête à mourir pour moi ?_

Elle se raidit. La question était légitime, évidemment. Dans toute situation normale, elle aurait refusé. Elle lui aurait même éclaté de rire au visage. Mais la situation était tout sauf normale. Et elle devrait combattre pour préserver sa place dans leur meute. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Euan et Gabrielle, côte à côte, tremblotant sous les paroles rassurantes d'une louve adulte. Ils ne seraient pas épargnés par Volkodlak. Ils feraient des cibles faciles.

_-Oui_, murmura-t-elle, regard toujours fixé sur les louveteaux.

Malefoy hocha la tête, et ne poussa pas le sujet plus loin. Elle lui en fut reconnaissante. Au moins savait-il qu'il pouvait compter sur elle, et cette révélation lui réchauffa le cœur quelque peu. Ainsi donc, Drago Malefoy était capable de lui reconnaître des qualités.

_-Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, _rappela-t-il._ Ils seront bientôt là. N'oubliez pas de protéger les plus faibles et de soutenir les plus forts._

_-Est-ce qu'il va y avoir des morts ?_

La question venait d'Euan. Ses yeux étaient douloureusement écarquillés, et il se tassait sur lui-même. Le cœur de Hermione fit un bond. Ce n'était qu'un enfant, et il allait assister aux horreurs de la guerre...

_-Sans doute,_ répondit Malefoy posément. _Mais je t'assure,_ ajouta-t-il dans un grognement, _que tu n'en feras pas parti._

Hermione n'ôta pas son regard de l'Alpha. Où était l'enfant hautain, l'adolescent peureux qu'elle avait connu ? Il agissait comme s'il était né pour guider, formé à protéger. Elle ne comprenait pas, mais après tout, ce n'était sans doute pas le moment pour y songer. La bataille qui approchait l'inquiétait sérieusement. Elle n'était pas louve depuis suffisamment de temps pour se sentir à l'aise et combattre un ennemi. Elle était encore maladroite et gauche, malgré sa performance à la chasse. Elle avait du mal à croire que c'était seulement la veille. Elle ne savait ce que Volkodlak désirait récupérer, et que Malefoy lui avait pris, mais comme elle l'avait dit un instant auparavant, elle serait prête à mourir pour cela. Parce que le combat de Malefoy faisait partie de quelque chose de plus grand, de plus splendide. C'était Harry qu'elle aidait en servant Malefoy, le Bien qu'elle aidait en se battant pour ceux qui, dans leur nature originelle même, appartenaient au Mal. Quelle ironie qu'elle doive apporter sa contribution à la guerre sorcière de cette façon, elle qui avait toujours estimé que le monde et chacun de ses composantes était soit noir, soit blanc. Jusqu'alors, il n'y avait jamais eu de nuances. Mais à présent, qu'en était-il ? Malefoy, Parkinson et leurs camarades avaient déserté les rangs des Mangemorts en signe de contestation de leur transformation. Pas parce qu'ils ne défendaient pas la cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Leur orgueil et leur nature avaient été blessés, pas leurs convictions profondes. Et pourtant...ils accueillaient des Sang-de-Bourbe au sein de leur meute. Certes, c'était certainement pour grossir les rangs, mais les nés-moldus n'y subissaient aucun sévice, aucune discrimination. Elle n'avait vue qu'Astoria critiquer les origines d'Euan. Et malgré ses prises de bec avec Malefoy à la chasse, il montrait qu'il n'aimait pas sa personnalité, et non l'origine de sa magie. De plus, leur passé était difficile. Mais Pansy et Blaise, et même Théodore, n'avaient montré aucune réelle haine à son égard.

Un hurlement s'éleva des bois proches, et les loups-garous se mirent en position d'attaque, naturellement derrière leur Alpha, et deux formes émergèrent d'entre les arbres.

Daphné jeta un regard méprisant autour de la clairière, alors que Pucey fixait Malefoy avec malice.

_-Ainsi donc, c'est le lieu où se terre la meute du grandiose héritier depuis des mois, _railla la louve._ Pathétique. Mais je dois avouer que cette falaise s'avère bien pratique : nous n'avons qu'à vous faire reculer et _pouf _! Plus de meute !_

Astoria se coucha à demi, en position d'attaque, et grogna, menaçante. Sa sœur laissa échapper un aboiement amusé et montra brièvement ses dents.

_-Allons, allons, Daphné._

La voix qui s'éleva d'entre les arbres fit frissonner Hermione. Elle était glaciale, sans émotions aucune. Même pas la moindre intonation moqueuse, ou haineuse. Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Elle connaissait cette voix. Elle connaissait Volkodlak, sans parvenir à replacer qui il était. Gabrielle, lorsque le loup-garou parla, laissa échapper un cri piteux, désespéré. Blaise et un autre loup qui la flanquaient de leurs corps musclés grognèrent légèrement et resserrèrent leur protection autour d'elle. Pansy avait les yeux grands ouverts, hantés.

_-Il ne faut pas se moquer de nos hôtes, _poursuivit la voix froidement._ Ils ont la délicatesse de nous inviter sur leur territoire, pourtant._

Des aboiements rieurs s'enchaînèrent à cette remarque, et Volkodlak émergea enfin. Les oreilles de Hermione s'aplatirent sur le sommet de sa tête.

Il était énorme, bien plus grand qu'un loup-garou devait être. Quatre loups-garous normaux auraient à peine suffi à l'abattre. Il avait des yeux de la même couleur moutarde que Pucey- la couleur de l'Enfer, selon Hermione. Oh oui, elle le connaissait. Elle était persuadée de l'avoir connu en tant qu'humaine- sa voix remontait des tréfonds de sa mémoire- mais pas seulement.

C'était aussi le loup qui l'avait transformée, quelques nuits plus tôt, à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Elle avait alors eue l'impression qu'il était grisonnant, sous la clarté de la lune, mais en vérité, il était couleur de rouille sombre, un brun épicé quelque peu terne. Ses dents luisaient dans la nuit, aussi grandes que des baguettes. Il passa lentement en revue les troupes de Malefoy, et ce fut alors que Hermione remarqua que d'autres loups-garous sortaient également de l'ombre des arbres. Son cœur sombra. Ce serait un combat à un contre cinq...

Les yeux de Volkodlak finirent par se poser sur elle, bien entendu, et un frémissement glacial ondula le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il la dévisagea avec froideur, mais elle ne manqua pas la lueur d'intérêt morbide qui éclata dans ses yeux de pierre un instant. Puis son regard glissa vers la louve à sa gauche, et elle put respirer à nouveau. Il éveillait en elle une peur instinctive et sans nom, mais également, elle fut soulagée de le constater, un sentiment inaliénable de haine. Il l'avait arrachée à sa vie, transformée, et laissée pour morte avant de venir affronter sa meute dans le but de massacrer chacun d'entre eux.

La voix de Volkodlak s'éleva avec glace, à nouveau, alors qu'il regardait l'Alpha ennemi.

_-Drago Malefoy, _triompha-t-il._ Il y avait longtemps._

_-Pas assez à mon goût,_ répliqua Malefoy du tac-au-tac. _En réalité, je crois que cela fera suffisamment longtemps lorsque ton cadavre se sera décomposé depuis un bon millénaire._

_-Tu t'estimes si puissant, _rétorqua Volkodlak, l'air désintéressé. _En vérité, tu t'opposes à moi par jalousie. Que n'aurais-tu pas fait pour être le Patient Zéro, n'est-ce pas ? Mais tu en es incapable. Tu ne dois les maigres succès de ta vie qu'à l'héritage de tes quelques preux ancêtres. Tu n'es en rien la personne que tu t'imagines être. Vois ton arrogance, Malefoy,_ ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard méprisant aux loups de la meute de ce dernier, _lorsque, par dépit, tu es prêt à sacrifier la vie de louves et de loups bien plus méritants que toi...ainsi que de louveteaux._

Euan se plaqua contre le sol, visiblement terrifié, et Gabrielle lui lécha l'oreille en soutien. Hermione sentit ses poils se hérisser.

_-Rends-moi ce que tu m'as volé, Malefoy,_ acheva l'impitoyable serviteur de Voldemort. _Ou alors je tuerai jusqu'au dernier de tes chiots. Rends-moi ce que tu m'as pris, et je rendrai ta mort rapide et sans douleur. Rends-moi ce qui m'appartient, et je prendrai ta meute sous mon aile afin de servir la noble cause de notre Maître._

_-Le pire,_ lança Malefoy avec véhémence, _c'est que tu y crois vraiment._

_-Demandons-lui, veux-tu ? Elle est à moi. Et je vais lui faire une offre qu'il serait idiot de refuser. Or, nous savons tous les deux à quel point elle est intelligente._

_-Ne t'approche pas d'elle,_ siffla Malefoy.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione eut réellement peur de Malefoy. Son ton comportait une telle haine qu'elle ne fut pas étonnée de voir Daphné et Pucey remuer quelque peu, clairement anxieux. Mais Volkodlak se contenta d'un regard carnassier, et se tourna vers Hermione, avant de lui adresser la parole, à son grand choc.

_-Hermione Granger._

Le ton était légèrement...caressant.

_-Malefoy t'a enlevée à moi alors que je venais de te transformer, _déclara-t-il._ Ses agents ont, pour une fois, été plus efficaces que les miens..._

Un regard vers Daphné et Pucey, ses Bêtas, suffit à les faire se prosterner au sol, yeux emplis d'une terreur sourde.

-…_et ils t'ont trouvé avant moi, _grogna Volkodlak._ Cependant, je récupère toujours ce qui m'appartient. Viens avec moi, petite louve. Tu es promise à un avenir plus glorieux que de crever au milieu de ces imbéciles, face à mes forces._

Il y eut un silence. La brise soufflait entre les feuilles mortes des arbres, mais Hermione ne les entendait pas. C'était elle. C'était elle la raison pour laquelle Volkodlak s'apprêtait à massacrer sa meute... elle leva la tête avec fierté et répliqua d'une voix qui ne trembla pas :

_-Malefoy ne m'a en rien enlevé à vous. C'est moi qui l'ai rejointe._

La mâchoire du loup-garou se serra, faisant palpiter les muscles de son visage.

_-Allons, allons, petite louve, _susurra-t-il_. Tout le monde ici connaît ton passé avec cet idiot. Tu aurais certainement préféré te nourrir toi-même aux Acromentules que de te jeter aux pattes de Malefoy._

_-Vous ne savez rien de moi,_ répliqua-t-elle.

_-Je sais tout de toi, petite louve, _ricana Volkodlak._ Et je sais que tu serais un ajout précieux à nos rangs. Si précieux, en réalité, que même notre Maître t'épargnera malgré ta naissance de parents moldus. _

_-Jamais,_ siffla-t-elle.

Il eut un semblant de sourire. Glacial. Carnassier. Comme mort.

_-Soit tu viens avec moi, soit je tue personnellement chacun des chiens qui compose ta meute._

Elle se figea. Elle ne pouvait répondre. Il l'avait touchée au cœur, dans sa sensibilité même, et elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Si cela épargnerait même une seule vie, elle n'hésiterait pas. Volkodlak aurait tout à loisir de la tuer ensuite devant son manque de coopération, mais c'était de son devoir.

Comme s'il avait deviné ses intentions, Malefoy fut devant elle en un bond.

_-Non_, siffla-t-il, yeux plissés.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

_-Mais_...

_-Je te l'interdis._

_-Alors nous mourrons tous. Ne laisse pas ta fierté se-_

_-Ce n'est pas de la fierté, Granger. Une fois que tu seras partie avec lui, ils nous tueront de toute manière. Je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre une combattante pour rien._

Elle le dévisagea, stupéfaite. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas songé à cette possibilité ? Volkodlak dévorait des centaures. Il était sans âme, et incapable de tenir une promesse.

_-C'est un risque, _modéra-t-elle, _mais..._

_-Ton entêtement à voir du bon en chacun te perdra, Granger, _coupa-t-il avec dédain._ Et je crois que tu n'as pas compris la gravité de ce qui t'attend lorsque tu seras à lui._

_-Je-_

_-Que m'as-tu promis avant que ses forces n'arrivent, Granger ?_

Elle baissa le regard. À ses pieds, un scarabée traçait avec difficultés son chemin dans l'amas de feuilles glacées. La créature avait un mal visible à atteindre son but, mais persévérait envers et contre tout.

_-De mourir pour la meute, _souffla-t-elle. _Et je le ferai si nécessaire. Mais les autres..._

Il fit alors quelque chose qui lui provoqua un choc sans fin. Il frotta brièvement son museau contre le sien, en un geste qui n'avait rien d'amical- c'était du soutien, comme s'il avait posé une main sur son épaule.

_-Chacun ici mourrait pour l'un des leurs,_ se contenta-t-il de murmurer. _Nous sommes une meute. Une famille. Une unité indissociable._

Elle fut happée par l'intensité orageuse de son regard. Puis, ravalant sa salive avec difficultés, elle hocha la tête. Il était l'Alpha, et elle se devait de suivre ses ordres. Alors Malefoy fit demi-tour, revenant face à son ennemi, et dressa la tête avec fierté, aussitôt imité par les membres de sa meute.

_-Comme c'est romantique, _cracha Daphné._ Tu ne dis rien, Tori ?_

Astoria émit un reniflement dédaigneux.

_-Drago a raison,_ rétorqua-t-elle avec majesté. _Nous sommes une meute. Et il y a des choses qui m'exaspèrent bien davantage que les liens unissant les nôtres._

Hermione tourna un regard surpris vers celle qui, depuis son arrivée, s'était posée en rivale. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'Astoria admettrait qu'elle était des leurs- même si elle savait que la jeune louve défendait les intérêts de son amant et de la meute, et non les siens.

_-Tant pis pour vous,_ se contenta de déclarer Volkodlak sans ciller. _J'arracherai ma petite louve au spectacle de vos cadavres._

Il y eut un instant de silence, alors que d'un même mouvement, les deux camps adoptèrent naturellement des postures d'attaque. Puis la voix ironique de Blaise s'éleva, faisant ricaner ses comparses :

_-Je crois qu'il va y avoir du sang._

**...**

**Vous voulez savoir l'ironie? Pendant que je m'empressais de publier ce chapitre j'ai reçu un coup de fil reportant mon rdv. Est-ce que pour autant j'ai supprimé les notes du début sans ponctuation? Non. Je voulais vous voir mourir. Pourtant mon docteur m'a dit l'autre jour en secouant la tête, l'air las, que je devais arrêter de tuer des gens, parce que c'est chiant et qu'il en a assez de ramasser des cadavres partout là où je passe. A présent il est mort aussi, et personne ne pourra m'empêcher dorénavant d'assassiner le peuple à tour de bras.**

**Bref, parlons d'autre chose. Combien pensez-vous qu'il va y avoir de morts dans le prochain chapitre? Selon vous, qui va mourir? Est-ce que vous pensez que ce sera rapide ou lent? Douloureux ou non? **

**Ah ouais, et puis le reste aussi. Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? Du cerf mort? Est-ce que vous le regrettez? Pensez-vous qu'Astoria l'a fait souffrir?**

**Bref, je veux tout savoir.**

**Bises et à très vite!**

**PsychopathoDil.**


End file.
